How to save a life --One shot--
by emfalcon
Summary: During the battle to destroy Ultron, Quicksilver saves a girl who could make a world of difference. Pietro M./Quicksilver / OC
1. Chapter 1

_A One Shot that popped into my head. Potential to continue it on to a story if people like it. Enjoy!_

* * *

The ground was shaking. Shaking so violently that dust was falling from the walls and ceiling, plates were crashing to the floor and people were screaming as they struggled to find their footing.  
A dull groaning could be heard from the centre of the town amidst the chaos; a mechanical sound that filled Mia with dread. This wasn't just an earthquake.

The shaking lessened as she stood from her café stool and brushed off the dust and spilt coffee from her clothes, all the while watching out of the window at the panic unfurling in the streets. But something in particular caught her eye; the trees.  
She stumbled, as if in a day dream, out of the café doors. The sound of alarms and screams were ringing all around her as she made her way further down the street.  
She had been right, something was wrong with the trees; they were moving away.  
She now stood less than a metre from the edge of part of little town, rubble and concrete still falling away back down to earth which was now a good 100ft below her.  
The town was rising. Floating? Flying?

She didn't know what was happening but the appearance of a metal robot behind her all too quickly alerted her of the danger she was suddenly in. She heard its metallic footsteps before she saw it, whirling around she looked up into a blank face and was frozen to the spot in fear.  
Its empty gaze was soul chilling and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in a primal way. She could see its arm rising in her peripheral vision, reaching towards her. She wanted to run, oh god she wanted to run so badly. Her body had all but shut down, no fight mode and no flight mode; just stuck rooted to the spot looking up into those cold eyes.

Although, suddenly they were no longer looking at her, the arm was no longer reaching for her, it had disappeared.  
A loud crash to her left snapped her out of it, making her flinch. The robot was now in pieces, fluid pooling around it, on the ground. A figure was stood over it, surveying his work before turning back towards her.  
His silver hair was being blown around in the breeze of the high altitude almost as much as hers was and his steely gaze was fixed on her as he strode over to her, moving so fast he almost blurred.  
Mia couldn't help but step backwards as he approached her, avoiding his hand that reached for her arm.

'You need to hide. It's not safe.' He told her, his accented voice rose slightly over the noise around them. He reached for her again to guide her away from the edge but, yet again, she retreated from him. He frowned in confusion before all but yelling at her, 'Go! Now!' She nodded once and quickly retreated from the street back into the café. He watched her until she was safe in a building before sprinting off.

Mia was scared, that much was obvious, but not for the reason that most of the other people on this floating town were. There were people with powers here; mutants. That guy who had saved her was one of them and he had almost touched her. That could have been disastrous.

* * *

Within the next 10 minutes of shattering glass, collapsing buildings and sheer terror, help had arrived in the form of a Helicarrier. Lifeboats had arrived at the edges of the town and were evacuating people. Mia found herself on one of the last ones, they were about to leave when a leather clad man came on board carrying a limp body in his arms; a limp, silver haired body.  
He laid him on the floor before resting himself on the seats above him.  
Mia felt her stomach drop to the floor when she had seen the silver hair, he had saved her and now he was dead. She stared at his limp hand as it rested on the floor, blood smeared on his palm.  
There was a pull to him that she had not experienced before, every inch of her soul wanted to help him, despite the risk that would put her in. She looked around the boat; if she helped they would take her. She had been hiding for so long now but she couldn't just let him die. She couldn't.

Avoiding looking at the rest of the people around her, especially the man lying on the bench above him, she slowly crawled her way across the floor towards the silver haired man. On closer inspection she could see he was riddled with bullets; why wasn't he quick enough?  
Her hand hovered hesitantly over his face before she gently pushed back his hair, he looked peaceful. Well, not for much longer, she thought, as she let her fingertip touch his skin.  
As soon as she made contact she could almost feel every atom of her being shaking, vibrating from the contact. She lay her hand on his cold forehead and her other on his stomach and got to work.

Hawkeye was half asleep with exhaustion when he heard a yelp of pain from close by him. He opened his eyes to see a blonde girl leaning over Pietro, almost holding him.

'Hey, what are you doing?' He yelled at her but she didn't respond. 'Hey, leave him!' He yelled again. He was about to push her off him when he noticed red spots appearing on her clothing, getting bigger with each passing second. She was sweating now, beads of moisture mixing on her face with tears and she screamed in pain. 'What the' Clint didn't move when he saw her collapse, her small body falling limp to the floor. He certainly did move when he saw Pietro draw a breath and sit up as if shocked back to life.  
Clint grabbed Pietro's shoulders, almost in disbelief with what he was seeing. Pietro quickly raised his shirt, checking his skin for the bullet wounds he knew would be there. Only, they weren't. All that remained was the blood around where the holes were. His heart was racing, he was so confused, he looked up to Clint about to ask what happened when he saw that he was looking past him, to the floor next to him. There lay the girl he had saved not half an hour before, the one that wouldn't let him touch her. She lay there, hair pooled around her face and blood staining her clothes in the exact locations where Pietro had been shot.

* * *

Mia woke to a bright room and sighed. She knew they would take her. She muttered a curse word sitting up in bed, freezing when she saw a man in the corner of her room, looking out of the mass of glass windows onto the city below them.

'Don't sound too pleased to be here, Mia.' He said, his deep voice matching his serious expression as he turned to her, an eye patch over one eye and the other fixed on her now.

'How do you know my name?' She asked with a hostile tone.

'Charles got in touch. He sends his love by the way.' Great, of course that guy would have known exactly where she was. Damn Charles.

'Who are you?' She asked, he walked towards her, putting a hand out for her to shake.

'Name's Fury. Nick Fury. One time director of SHEILD.' She stared at his hand, making no move to take it.

'If you have spoken to Charles then you should already know I'm quite wary of people touching me.' He let out a small chuckle before retracting his hand.

'Don't worry; I'm 100% not a mutant. Nothing can happen to you under my care, Mia. Or should I call you Mimic?' She rolled her eyes at him.

'Mia will do just fine thanks. Charles does tend to insist on silly nicknames.' He smiled lightly.

'I have a lot of people here wanting to meet you. You've made quite the impact on the team.' He turned away from her again to continue looking out of the window.

'The team?' She questioned, lowering her legs over the side of the bed before tentatively standing up. Using her healing on people drained her, a gift she wouldn't be able to thank Logan for enough.

'The Avengers.' He said dramatically. She guessed he liked announcing their name with a bit of flair.

'The Aven…Oh, no. Nope, I'm just going to go. Thanks for bringing me here, where ever I am, but I'll be going.' Fury turned to her, a knowing look in his eye as he watched her walk gently to the door.

'Don't you want to meet him?' She paused with her hand on the door latch.

'Who?' She didn't need to ask that question, she already knew who he was talking about.

'The man you bought back from the dead.' They were both silent for a moment as they both let unsaid things pass between them. 'After all, someone is going to have to teach you about your new speed ability, Mimic.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! First off, thank you all for all your reviews and follows/favourites, very much appreciated! It's nice to hear your thoughts!  
So with the DVD release of AOU I had a new wave of inspiration and I thought I'd treat you all, and myself, to an extra chapter.  
If I figure out a good idea and direction for this story I will continue with it. Anyway, I hope you like it, let me know what you think. xx

Oh, I might suggest you re-read the first part. It's been a while since I uploaded it so have a quick refresher :p

* * *

Mia found herself sat at a large, oval glass table not an hour later, sitting in a skyscraper overlooking a vast city. Oversized clothes pulled down over her hands as she fiddled with the hem of her sleeve trying her best to ignore the situation she had been placed in.  
Though the amazing view of the city skyline was probably the last thing that would have held her attention right now and the group of people opposite her, staring at her with a mix of awe and suspicion were making her feel increasingly uncomfortable.  
She'd like to say she wasn't used to that look but it seemed a regular occurrence when people found out about what she could do.

'Well, as lovely as this awkward silence is, I'm pretty sure we all have things to do so I'll just be going.' Mia's voice filled the silence followed swiftly by the scraping of her chair as she pushed it backwards.

'Don't even think about it.' Muttered Fury, his tone suggesting that it would be best for her wellbeing if she remained seated.

'Sorry, Ma'am. We're just unsure how to proceed with this.' A tall, fair haired guy that could only be Captain America spoke for the group. Most of them she was unsure of who they were but there were some obvious faces here that she recognised from the media; Tony Stark being one who was currently surveying her as if she were a machine he wanted to disassemble to see how it worked.

'How about we exchange our thanks and you let me be on my way?' Mia leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

'Keep wishing, Princess. That's not gonna happen.' Stark aired his thoughts which irritated her; what right did he, of all people, have to keep her there?

'And what do you want from me, Stark? Surely any tests you want done would have been completed whilst I was unconscious?' She shot at him.

'Of course they were.' He started to pace behind his seated colleagues. 'Who knows what you can do. Your DNA is a hot, jumbled mess; Banner said you have extra nucleotides and covalent bonds all over the place. Not to mention the increased cell regeneration rate. '

'Stark.' A voice interrupted him from his ramblings. Mia turned to look at the man who had been on the lifeboat, the one who had carried on the body of the man she saved. 'Enough.' As he came to her rescue the doors to the room burst open and in strode a young woman, her brown hair flowing behind her as she made her way alarmingly quickly over to Mia.

Mia didn't know who this woman was, the odds of her having powers was incredibly high given her current situation, so it was only natural for her to lean back, away from the oncoming woman. But there was only so far she could lean before she realised this woman was intending on getting too close for comfort. She had raised her arms and was less than 5 feet away when Mia threw herself off the side of her chair and ran to the corner of the room, stopping herself with her shoulder on the glass window.

She heard a noise as she stopped and looked under her hand to see a crack splintering away from where her shoulder was on the glass. She quickly leaned away from it and cast a look back to the others.  
What she saw surprised her; the woman she had run from had only just reached the chair she was in and everyone else in the room was still looking at where she had been a few moments ago. It was almost as if no time at all had passed.

When the woman's arms scraped mid-air Mia spoke up from her corner;

'Please, don't ever touch me.' All eyes flickered to her in the corner and a murmur of disbelief echoed through the room but one made itself heard above the rest;

'As I made clear to ALL of you, no one is to attempt to touch our new friend here. You all just witnessed what happens if you do. I also made ESPECIALLY clear that if you are enhanced in any way, and no Tony, that does NOT mean intellectually, then you are to stay well clear.'

Judging by their reaction, Mia had just used her new super speed ability without realising it. She would need to keep that in check when in public, for sure.

'Thanks a lot, Maximoff.' Tony said with distain, 'You can pay for my window to be replaced.' The Maximoff girl glared at Tony.

'All I wanted,' she began, a thick accent apparent as she spoke, 'was to thank her for saving my brother's life.' She turned towards Mia, 'I'll never be able to repay you for what you did.'

Almost as if he knew he was being talked about, the man she had brought back from the dead walked through the open doors and into the room, stopping when he saw the situation in front of him; his blue eyes immediately locked on Mia in the corner.  
She was surprised to see him looking so, well, _alive_. The last time she had seen him he was pale and lifeless, blood all over him, battle worn, and now in clean clothes and no a bullet wound in sight he looked healthy and pretty breath taking.  
There was a strange feeling coursing through Mia's body, a light tingle over every inch of her skin. She couldn't place what it was but it was a pleasant feeling, like fingers running through your hair as you fall asleep.  
Fury's voice sounded out in the silence of the room and shook her from her daze.

'Pietro, this is Mia. Mia this is Pietro. I believe you've met.'

* * *

Well, there you are guys. I feel like I need to write a proper chapter for you all with Mia and Pietro. I'll get writing! I hope you enjoyed


End file.
